


I'll Have What He's Having

by Yaschiri



Series: Pinesmas 2015 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Mabel Juice, Pinesmas 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Pinesmas ‘15 for an “anonymous” prompter:</p><p>“Pinesmas prompt! Mabel spikes Dipper’s Xmas eggnog with a bit of concentrated Mabel Juice, and then wheels him out for relatives before he can recover.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have What He's Having

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first of many requests I got for the Tumblr Christmas event that the user [Pinewreaths](http://pineswreath.tumblr.com) held, which involved people sending Christmas-themed Pinecest writing prompts. Posting this late because I can (aka I forgot).

Dipper harumphed in a way that was rather cute in Mabel’s eyes, arms crossed over the hand-knit sweater he was sporting; the dark green and red garment with festive gnomes on it courtesy of Mabel as an early Christmas gift.

“C’mon Dipdop, it won’t be so bad!” she chimed, flashing him a grin full of metal. She watched her brother tighten his arms across his chest, turning his head away a little. His bottom lip even stuck out slightly, the sight melting Mabel’s heart while simultaneously making her eyes roll.

“Mabel, I _hate_ when Aunt Jenny and Uncle Gus come over…they always pick on me,” he responded, sounding a lot like a child.

“Oh Dipper, we’re 15 this year! You’re not a baby any more, just try and play nice! You don’t ever see them except once a year, and even sometimes they don’t come for Christmas.” She sidled up to him, leaning against her twin slightly. “Besides sir Dippington, they’re _family_. We gotta be nice anyway! Mom and Dad would be really upset if you were mean to Mom’s sister, you know.”

Despite shifting his weight a little to rest against Mabel, he said nothing, mouth now in a tight line. Mabel sighed and eased off of him slowly, giving him warning so he could stand straight and not topple over.

“Y’know what, lemme go get your eggnog okay? That’ll make you feel a little better before the family gets here.” Leaning over to peck her younger brother on the cheek, he couldn’t help but crack a small smile, some of the tension leaving his shoulders.

“Alright…thanks, Mabes.”

“No problem broseph! Be back in a jiff~!” Spinning on the ball of her foot, she practically bounded out of Dipper’s bedroom, down the stairs, through the living room, hopping over the shoes in the foyer, and finally skidding to a halt in the kitchen. Without sparing a glance at her mother who was getting the Christmas Eve ham in to the oven, she threw the fridge door open. Reaching up toward the top shelf, next to the plate of tree-shaped jello molds, was a red travel mug with a sticky note on it that read, “Dipper’s Xmas Eggnog”.

Pulling it down carefully, she popped open the lid to peer inside. Of course there was the eggnog in all of it’s spiced glory, thick and sweet. Glancing over her shoulder briefly to see her mother washing dishes at the sink, she turned back and shook a small vial out of her sweater sleeve. The liquid was clear and slightly glittery. Wasting no time, she popped the top of the vial off and pocketed it, pouring the vial’s worth of liquid into Dipper’s eggnog, then tucking the vial upright in her other pocket.

Swishing it around a little bit to mix it, she snapped the lid back on quietly then closed the fridge.

“Be ready for people to start showing up soon, Mabel honey,” chimed her mother after her. “And clean up the shoes before anyone gets here, please!”

“Okay mom! I’m gonna go give Dipper his eggnog and I’ll come clean up the shoes!” she replied, sprinting back upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. Bursting into Dipper’s room, she shoved the mug into his hands and grinned. “Drink up Dipdop and c’mon downstairs! I need to go clean the shoes up! Mom says everyone will be coming soon~!”

“Alright…I’ll be down in a few minutes,” he replied, popping the top of the lid off and taking a whiff of the festive drink. Sitting down at his computer desk, Mabel caught sight of him taking a sip and heard the appreciative hum as she slipped back out of his room.

Grinning to herself, she stifled a little laugh. That was _sure_ to loosen him up a little; he’d be ready to deal with the family in no time. 

* * *

“Mabel!”

Mabel’s head snapped toward the living room, where her father had called her from. Turning back to her older cousin, she reached up and poked his cheek before bounding toward Papa Pines.

“Yeah Dad?” she asked.

“Where’s your brother? He should’ve been down here by now. You told him our company was coming soon, didn’t you?” Papa Pines asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Yeah Dad, I did. He might’ve gotten sucked into a book or something.” she replied, sticking her tongue out. Her father sighed a little.

“That is very like your brother…go get him for us please?”

“Sure Dad!” She nodded a little and smiled at her father, walking away and navigating around one of her aunts and a small group of her very young cousins. She barely managed to escape the little monsters trying to cling to her pant legs, whining about wanting to rough house. “I’m getting cousin Dipper you goons! I’ll be right back, stay down here!”

The group collectively whined but did as told, Mabel taking the stairs two at a time once she was free of the younguns. Walking past her room and approaching Dipper’s door, she paused, hearing something that sounded like…singing.

Pushing at the slightly ajar door, she poked her head into the room, only to find Dipper sprawled out on the floor, singing something in what sounded like it could be Latin. Well maybe more like chanting.

“Yo, Dipdop, you alright?” she asked, kneeling near Dipper as he abruptly stopped singing? at the sound of her voice. He turned his head toward Mabel, staring up at her, before cracking a smile.

“Hey Mabel…” he replied, voice honeyed as he reached out and patted her knee gently. As if not registering what she had asked, he instead continued to speak. “Y’know I love you so much Mabel…you’re my best friend in the whole wide world…I’d do anything for you…”

Mabel rolled her eyes a little, trying to ignore the little flutter in her heart. “I love you too Dipdop, but you gotta come downstairs. Mom and Dad are lookin’ for you and the little turds wanna rough house.”

“…downstairs. Turds. Oh, little turds ha. Smol cousins, okay,” he said slowly, sitting up carefully.

“Holy crap, you just said “smol” oh man,” Mabel snickered, reaching out to pull Dipper to his feet. He stood with ease, smiling a little at Mabel. She smiled back and still holding his hand pulled him out of his room and toward the stairs.

“Hey Mabel?”

“Yeah Dipper?”

“…I really do love you.”

The earnestness in his voice made her pause briefly, before she replied, “Of course brobro. I really love you too, but now is the time for goofin’ around with your little cousins. You ready?”

“Yep! I think? I think I can taste the tree’s Christmas lights from here, Mabel,” he said, Mabel glancing over her shoulder in time to see him licking his lips. She tried hard not to laugh. This should be interesting. 

* * *

For the most part, Mabel interacted with her family, keeping an eye on Dipper as he wandered around and made himself the life of the party. It was VERY unlike Dipper, but their parents seemed to either not notice or found it such a nice change of pace that there was no reason to comment on it.

When their youngest cousins-5, 6, and 7 respectively-wanted to rough house, Dipper jumped at the chance and chased them around the house, roaring to their delight. They went on like that for almost an hour and a half straight, the three youngers finally tapping out, collapsing on the couch and out of breath. Dipper hadn’t even broken a sweat.

He’d offered to help set up the food so people could start eating, arranging everything along the counter tops and singing in Latin again, though this song was much lighter-sounding and happier. The fact remained that one could clearly hear Dipper from the kitchen, singing. Some of their aunts and uncles were impressed, others just curious at this strange behavior.

Even their mom and dad became a little suspicious.

“I didn’t know your brother knew Latin,” their mother commented.

“I didn’t know he could sing so well,” their father said with a thoughtful look.

“I’m just glad he’s havin’ a good time!” Mabel chimed in, slinging an arm over each of her parent’s shoulders. They both looked down at her, and in turn she looked up at them and grinned wide as if daring them to suggest that Dipper having a good time with family was a bad thing. Of course neither said anything.

Dipper was done in record time, practically hopping into the living room. “Food’s up guys! Get it while it’s hot!” he said loudly, drawing the attention of most everyone. People started to filter into the kitchen, Dipper standing just off to the side as he was thanked for the quick work. Even their Aunt Jenny reached down and pinched his cheek, smiling toothily at him.

“Good job sweetbuns. It smells delicious!” the older woman cooed, Dipper smiling back.

“Thanks Aunt Jenny,” Dipper replied, looking fine with having his face manhandled. Satisfied with the response, she took her leave of the foyer and shuffled into the kitchen to make herself a plate. Mabel approached Dipper, leaning against him slightly as they watched everyone make themselves plates, some of their older cousins feeding the younger ones.

“You okay?” she asked quietly.

“Everything is kind of like sped up but not sped up. I swear I can taste every word coming out of my mouth,” he responded, grinning happily. “I’m great.”

“That’s good. Told you the eggnog would help, didn’t I?” she said, tilting her head up a little to look at Dipper from where her head was resting on his shoulder.

“Yeah…yeah you did,” he murmured, shifting to look down at her a little bit. Mabel’s breath caught in her throat at the look in Dipper’s eyes, a cross between the normal adoration he held for his sister and something else entirely different. She couldn’t look away, tongue flicking out to wet her lower lip slightly. She watched Dipper’s eyes flick down briefly as if catching the movement, then back up to meet her gaze. “I never thanked you for that.”

“Don’t worry about it, Dipper,” she replied, voice barely coming out above a whisper.

“It’d be rude not to,” he responded, leaning closer. “You didn’t have to help me, but you did it anyway…”

“That’s what sisters do for their brothers.” She swore she could feel his breath on her face, he was _that_ close. Somewhere in her head she rationalized that she should stop him.

“Thank you, Mabel,” he whispered, just barely audible above the din of their relatives in the next room over. Mabel watched as he got close enough to her that she could feel the warmth of his skin, see the slight split in his bottom lip, the tiniest bit of peach fuzz growing on his chin.

“Dipper.” She’d meant it to come out stronger, more sure, but instead her body betrayed her mind’s intentions, the sound of his name almost pleading. She watched Dipper’s eyes slip close, and found herself mimicking her brother.

There was a brief pause, before she felt what she was _sure_ was Dipper’s lips against her’s. The contact was light, a little strange-she could clearly feel that split in his lip she’d seen just moments before-and completely enthralling.

Just as quickly as it had begun, Dipper was pulling away sharply, a little _too_ suddenly-

“Jesus almighty, kid, what’re you doing?”

Mabel’s eyes flew open, looking up to the source of the voice.

“What…?” Mabel asked, eyes wide.

“Oh, Grunkle Stan, hi,” Dipper said, sounding chipper. Stan looked between Mabel standing there and Dipper in his grasp. Mabel noticed he was holding firmly to the back of Dipper’s sweater. “Didn’t know you were coming!”

“Yeah, was gonna be a surprise,” he grunted, reaching out to gently nudge Mabel away from Dipper. Mabel almost protested, but the realization of what had happened was beginning to sink in. She pressed the back of her hand to her face, wondering when exactly she’d become so flushed.

“Grunkle Stan, doesn’t Mabel look really pretty today?” Dipper asked, a slightly dreamy quality to his voice. Mabel’s face grew hotter, unable to look in Dipper’s direction any longer. She heard Stan sigh heavily.

“Mabel, what did I tell you about feeding Dipper your “Mabel Juice”?” Stan asked, calling her out instantly on Dipper’s weird behavior. “He does stupid things, and during a family gathering no less.” Mabel’s heart felt suddenly like it was going to beat out of her chest at the thought of one of her relatives seeing what had happened between them.

“Did anybody-?” she began, panic clear in her voice. Stan cut her off, shaking his head.

“You’re really lucky, you know that? Thank whatever entity that you believe in for saving you and your brother more embarrassment.” he said. Mabel, though relieved that the rest of her family hadn’t seen what had happened, could feel her throat tightening uncomfortably at the thought that Stan had.

“What’s wrong though, huh? I love Mabel, Grunkle Stan,” chimed Dipper, smiling a little bit. Mabel said nothing, the heat creeping toward her ears now; the weight of what those words could really mean sat heavily on her chest.

“Alright, that’s enough outta you, Dipper,” Stan replied. Mabel glanced back at her Grunkle and her brother, Stan letting go of Dipper’s sweater but pressing against his upper back. “We’re gonna go get you sober so you don’t embarrass yourself any more and you stop freaking your sister out.” Stan cast a glance over his shoulder at Mabel, the girl returning the look with a thumbs up and a weak smile. Stan didn’t smile back, only turned back and got Dipper dressed to go out into the cold.

Mabel watched them leave, Dipper chattering on and on about something while Stan nodded absently, the door closing behind them leaving a bitter taste in the back of her throat.

“Oh, where’s Stan going with Dipper?”

Her father’s voice made her jump a little, coughing to cover the involuntary squeak and smiling, hoping he wouldn’t comment on her flushed features. “Oh, Grunkle Stan said something about “manly bonding time” or something,” she said, voice deepening jokingly to describe what they were supposedly going to go do. “They’ll be back later!”

“Ah alright…Stan was always about “bonding”, usually means a lot of fart jokes.” Her father chuckled a little at the memory, taking a sip from his mug and looking down at Mabel. “Oh, honey are you alright? You look red…you’re not getting sick are you?”

She stiffened a little, but shrugged a shoulder. “Oh I dunno. I’m kinda tired though? Can I go lay down for a little bit, Dad?” He nodded a little, leaning down to kiss the top of her head gently.

“Go rest for a bit, I’ll send Dipper up later to check on you,” he responded, Mabel’s stomach clenching at the thought. She was pretty sure the last thing either of them needed was more interactions. She wasn’t about to tell her father no though.

“Alright…love you Daddy…” she said softly. Turning away she walked through the living room, listening as her other relatives began to filter back into the living space to eat and continue socializing. Trudging up the stairs quietly, she navigated into her room on auto pilot, closing the door behind her and flopping onto her bed. Rolling over onto her back, she pulled some of her many stuffed animals over herself, covering her face and upper torso with plushies.

She needed time to think. 

* * *

Dipper’s head was throbbing in time with his heart beat, now stone cold sober. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be mad at Mabel for spiking his eggnog or livid with himself for…for…

Oh Jesus, he was an idiot.

“C’mon, Dipper, inside,” Stan said gruffly, parking his dingy car on the street. The driveway was still packed full of other family member’s vehicles. Unbuckling himself, Stan stepped out of the car and walked toward the front door, Dipper following behind him. He about ran into his Grunkle having not realized Stan had come to a halt, stopping just behind him as he stared at the door. Turning around, he eyed Dipper.

“…yeah Grunkle Stan?” he asked, rubbing gently at one of his temples.

“You sobered up?”

“Yeah…”

“…good. Go talk to your sister. Apologize. Do whatever you have to do, Dipper…whatever will make it easier on you.” He watched his great nephew, a sort of knowing look in his eyes. “Remember what we talked about a couple summers ago, okay?”

“…thanks Grunkle Stan. I’ll-I’ll go fix this…” With a weak smile, Dipper took a deep breath and opened the door. The rush of warm air was welcome from the cool outside. Stan was right behind him, walking in to distract the family as loudly as he could. Shrugging off his jacket and slipping his shoes off, Dipper went upstairs quickly. He hadn’t seen Mabel anywhere down there in the brief moment he’d looked around, so he could only assume she was in her room.

Taking another deep breath as he stared at the glittery posters decorating her door, he knocked softly. Pausing to listen, he heard shuffling before the door cracked open. When the door didn’t open any further and he peered inside to see that Mabel had gone to sit down on her bed, he pushed it open and walked inside. Closing the door softly, he leaned against it and watched Mabel.

The silence was thick with tension, Dipper’s headache only getting worse as he stood there. Mabel stared intently at her carpet, tracing some pattern into it with the tip of her foot absently.

Finally, Dipper spoke, “Mabel, can I say something?”

She shook her head a little, Dipper’s heart dropping into his stomach. He reached for the door’s handle, taking that quite literally that she wasn’t ready to hear him out.

“I need to do something first, Dipper.”

Dipper turned back around, surprised that she’d spoken. Hand still on the door knob, he saw her glance up at him, catching his eye, before motioning with her head to come toward her. His hand slid off of the handle, turning back toward her. Walking the short distance between the door and her bed, she patted the spot next to her gently. Sitting down gingerly, he sat forward and stared at the ground, waiting.

“I want to give you your Christmas gift early. Close your eyes okay?” Dipper felt a weird guilt bubbling into his gut, and he turned to protest.

“Mabel really, you don’t-”

“Shh. Dipper. Just close your eyes okay?” He swallowed and took a calming breath. Whatever she’d gotten him, he didn’t think he deserved after the incident from earlier. However he obliged her, closing his eyes.

“Turn toward me and sit still.” Doing as told, he shifted his body to turn toward her, staying perfectly still as he waited with baited breath.

She went still, Dipper holding just as still as he fought the urge to open his eyes. They were both silent again, Dipper listening intently to Mabel. He could hear the soft intake of every breath, his sister taking a particularly deep one as if trying to calm herself down and-

- _oh._

Dipper’s eyes remained shut, trying hard to discern if he was still tripping on Mabel Juice or if he was actually, _really_ , being kissed.

A beat of silence later, and Mabel was pulling back just enough to murmur, “Merry Christmas Dipper.” against his lips.

Dipper’s eyes opened slowly, gazing back at her as she smiled a little bit. He could tell that her face was flushed, his own face warm from the action.

“…I mean…what uh…what does this mean?” he murmured softly. She continued to smile a little.

“…I wanna see where this goes. Is…that okay?” she asked, glancing away. Dipper reached out, feeling more brave than he had in a long time as he turned her face back toward him. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Mabel’s, this time more firmly and was happy to feel Mabel melting into the action.

It wasn’t a crazy make-out, it didn’t even last very long, Dipper moving his lips a little and feeling elated that Mabel was mimicking the motions.

When he pulled away to speak again, Mabel sighed with delight.

“I think that’s a good answer, don’t you?”

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled a little wider, nodding gently.

“It is.” He smiled back, leaning over to pull her into a hug, Mabel wrapping her arms around him to return it, both squeezing the other firmly. Pressing his nose to her hair gently and inhaling, he sighed happily.

“Thank you, Mabel…Merry Christmas…”

“Merry Christmas Dipper."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. If you're feelin' adventurous, come visit me over at [Yaschiri](http://www.yaschiri.tumblr.com) on Tumblr where you can find other bullshit and sometimes art! o vo


End file.
